The present invention relates to a friction element, in particular of the pad type, and to a disk brake that includes such an element.
Document EP 0 475 335 A1, in particular, discloses a friction element that includes a spring designed to reduce the vibrations of brake pads in a disk brake. The spring, made from steel wire, includes a wound section in its central part and a first and a second arm of different lengths extending in two opposite directions, substantially tangential to the central, wound section. The spring is fixed to an upper part of a brake pad lining support, by means of a rivet mounted in the wound section, and the respective ends of the arms are designed to come to bear against the inside surface of an arch of a caliper of the disk brake. This spring is mounted on the inside and outside pads, i.e. on either side of a brake disk.